cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Renée Picard
) |birth_place = |nationality = Athenian |party = Socialist Alliance |residence = |branch = Hellenic Army |rank = Field Commander |rank image = |religion = Hellenicism }} Renée Picard is the daughter of Jean-Luc Picard, the Magistrate of Foreign Affairs. She has seen battle in all wars of the Athenian Federation and is a recipient of the Order of Ares, the highest decoration any officer within the Hellenic Armed Forces can obtain. She is currently the Field Commander of the First Army. Early Years Renée was born in the last years of the United Kingdom causing her to have witnessed several incarnations of failed regimes. Barely making it to any kind of education due to the lack of availability she spend a lot of her time on the streets. While her father was of noble blood and an intelectual he was not able to achieve much in Sofia. As the years progressed and she became 15 the anarchy was almost complete, gangs and warlords had taken control of the area around Sofia. This led her to join the Sofia Defense Force a paramilitary group defending the city against crime. Against the advice and wishes of her father she joined an offensive to defend the city against criminals once and for all. The attack failed and after 5 days she returned home as the solve survivor, badly injured but with a strong heart wanting to go back. To get her out of this world of crime and grant her her wishes her father used some of his contacts to get her to the Military Academy in Athens one year before she actually was allowed to. The Military Academy Completely new to the art and beauty that could be seen in Athens Renée spend most of her time in theaters and other cultural places. Her time at the Academy also got her contact with a strange cult honoring the ancient gods, the stories of gods like Ares or heroes like Heracles filled her heart with joy. After mere weeks she started to follow the ideals of the cult and advocate them, something at the time still dangerous. After 4 years she passed the Academy, by then the revolution had begun. As a fierce supporter of President Akhatova she joined campagins against numerous warlords and gangs. Including the liberation of the city she used to call home. The Age of Peace For her actions in the war Renée received the Order of Ares, a time of peace followed where the Army didn't have anything to do. In this period she mostly spend her time advocating her religious believes in the open as the government had announced its goal to revive the religion. Spending most of her time in temples she eventually was called upon for another war in her homeland. The Bulgarian Civil War With the Bulgarian Civil War starting she was one of the few who used to live there who actually fought there, it was one of the wars she didn't agree with but knew it was for a good reason. In the war avoiding operations against civilians she was part of a regiment tasked with taking down the leaders of the resistance. She gladly complied, as soon as the war was over and a deal made she returned to her old home which was left intact. She had lost quite some old friends who had joined the resistance but her new ones helped her cope with the loss. Post-Civil War Being aboard the initial invasion force of the Athens-FSA War she didn't see much acion in the conflict as the forces were ordered back home quite soon after being deployed. With again an age of silence Renée worked her way further up the ranks making the rank of Major just before The Bore War where she was deployed to Antarctica. As the war was over before it even began she was one of the first forces to occupy the Romonov Foundation while exact agreements were made. Once back in Athens she was ordered to report to the Empress where she was promoted to the rank and position of Field Commander, the next day she was given command over the First Division. The elite branch of the Hellenic Army. Category:People of the Athenian Federation